Pokémon Ranger: Blackened Skies
by Reaper789
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of Team Dim Sun, Pokémon Rangers Kate and Kellyn come across four lost strangers sent on a quest by a god, they find themselves dragged into an adventure that once again places the fate of Almia in their hands. (Sequel to Pokemon Ranger Shadow Of A Doubt by Waterlily12, rated M for frequent, and possibly graphic, violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people, there are two things I'd like to clear up: Firstly, this is my first crossover so I don't expect it to be perfect. Second, some of the events and characters mentioned in the story belong to Waterlily12, I'll mention when that is. On that note, I'd like to give a special thanks to Waterlily12 for allowing me to write a sequel to her story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guests

It was a normal day in Almia; the sun was shining and everything was peaceful.

Well, almost everything…

In the Vien Forest, a young brunette with her hair tied in two almost spiky balls was being chased by a flock of Tailow. She ducked under a branch but was quickly sent tumbling into a bush by a root belonging to the same tree. Sighing in relief, Kate slowly stood up as the tiny swallow pokémon flew past, not noticing her. She glanced around a little more before walking out of the vegetation and onto the path. She brushed herself off and began to walk north, hoping to find her partner, Kellyn. The two of them had been separated after Kate took a wrong turn, ended up interrupting the feeding of a small group of Tailow and ended up being chased by them after getting close. Needless to say, the brunette was now hopelessly lost. A Pikachu ran past in terror, followed by several more. Kate looked in the direction they had came from and saw Kellyn in the distance, recognisable by his identical hair and eye colour, as well as the matching ranger uniform, looking at her and gesturing for her to go to him. She cast a glance back before rushing off to see what had frightened the pokémon. "Kate!" Kellyn called before rolling his eyes and rushing after her.

The duo stopped at a crater that definitely wasn't there the day before. There were for figures, each of them dressed differently. One of them was wearing a suit of medieval armour, golden in colour and decorated with an eagle design on the helmet. He also had a matching bow and some arrows on his back. The next, somehow being the complete opposite, wore spiked black and red armour. The helmet covered his face and, while the upper arms of the previous were visible, this person was covered completely by the armour. He carried a sword and dagger, the latter being held in a reverse grip. There was also a crossbow on his back. All of these shared the colours and frightening designs. The third was wearing black robes with a skull design. He looked unarmed. The last was by far the strangest. For a start, he was a bipedal black cat with human-like hands dressed in leather clothes, brown in colour and looking pretty suspicious, like the creature was about to steal everything the others owned. He was carrying a silver dagger in one of his hands.

The cat spoke, "J'Dhato smells something… Unfamiliar."

The man with the robes scoffed, "Really? The prince of madness has transported us to another realm and you smell something new, I wonder why."

"Shut it, both of you," the black armoured man told his two bickering companions with a deep, inhuman voice, "And if you don't, then pray to Azura that the the locals are friendly when I leave you both here to rot."

The golden armoured man sighed before reminding the other three, "Might I remind you that we won't get back home if we spend the eternity that we don't have arguing."

The robed man opened his mouth to speak but shut it wordlessly as soon as the black armoured man looked over at him. Kate took a step forward, only to stand on a twig. The sound echoed surprisingly loudly through the area and caught the attention of the four men. The black armoured man looked to the archer by his side and told him, "Agaron, let's see if you can handle this before I has to hurt someone."

Agaron, or so he appeared to be called, took a step forward and called out, "Whoever you are, we are not your enemies. Do not be afraid."

'Seems legit' Kellyn thought only to raise a brow as Kate stepped forward and gave a childish wave to the people, earning a polite bow from the archer, who then stood upright and introduced himself and the others, "I am Agaron of Valenwood. These are my companions: Dathin Velenur of Morrowind, J'Dhato of Elsweyr and Stresl Maciell of High Rock."

"Um… N-nice to meet you," Kate replied, shaking slightly, "I-I'm Kate Hitomi a-and this is… Kellyn?" She turned to see that the other brunette wasn't by her side. Smiling slightly when he did reveal himself, she continued, "And this is Kellyn Hajime." Kellyn did little more than look over at the small, oddly dressed and mostly armed gathering. Dathin, the 'Black Knight' as Kate was tempted to call him, sheathed his blades and looked at the sun. He spoke in his inhumanly… Strange… Voice, "The sun is setting and the moons will be out soon, we should find shelter."

"Moons? But there's only one," Kate chimed in, sounding confused, "And do you have a cold? Your voice sounds a little off…"

"Of course," Dathin murmered, "I forget that this is an entirely different realm-" he spoke at a normal volume again "-I'm sorry, and I am perfectly fine."

"But-" Kate replied before being cut off by Kellyn, who asked, "I heard you mention a 'prince of madness' and being from another realm, care to explain?"

This time it was Stresl's turn to raise a brow as he asked, "Might I ask what a lowly child would need to know about an insane god or our origins?"

"Stresl," Agaron sighed, "How many times do we have to explain that your magic will eventually fail you if you choose to insult anyone who isn't you? And, Kellyn, was it? We come from a continent called Tamriel and were transported here by Sheogorath, one of the g-"

"Did someone call?" A voice called in an exaggerated Irish accent, followed shortly by groans of despair from the strangers. A seemingly elderly man dressed in a red and purple suit came from nowhere and called out again, this time his accent sounded Scottish, "It is I, Sheogorath, the Daedric Pr-"

"What does Daedric mean?" Kate asked, taking a step back when the man spun round, glared at her and said, this time in a Scottish accent, "You dare to interrupt me? Nobody interrupts me, except me on the odd occasion. Tell me, have you ever had an angry immortal jump rope with your entrails?" Kate gagged at the thought.

Dathin spoke up, "Lord Sheogorath, you sent us here for a reason?"

The mad god replied, "Why of course, my dear Forky is lost somewhere on this landmass and I need my new champions to retrieve him."

"We came all this way," Stresl began, "You sent us to another realm… FOR A FORK!?"

"Quite right my dear mortal," Sheogorath nodded, "And before I go, let me give you all something." A black wooden staff with three engraved faces with disproportionately large jaws appeared as the man said, "For Dathin, we have the Wabbajack and for the rest of you-" Several large wheels of cheese appeared, "CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!"

Kate and Kellyn covered their ears at the sudden increase in volume, both glad that their partner pokémon were waiting elsewhere for them. The man spoke again, "Now, my dear mortals, it is time I take my leave, ta ta." With that, a blue orb surrounded him and collapsed in on itself, transporting the man away. Kellyn looked at the warriors and Agaron told him, "I can explain, but we'll need guides, Stresl."

"They have the aura of travellers," Stresl replied without any interest, "They know the area." Under the gaze of the four men, Kate eventually threw her arms up and announced, "Ok, we'll do it."

"We?" Kellyn asked.

"You heard me," Kate shrugged, "You're coming too, it'll be fun."

"It'll be dangerous," Kellyn sighed, walking up beside her as they began walking back where the two were orginally heading.

"By the way," Kate smiled, "We're pokémon rangers."

"Is J'Dhato supposed to know what that means?" The cat asked.

"Nope," Kate replied, slightly curious as to why he kept referring to himself in third person but kept quiet as they walked towards the edge of the forest...

* * *

 **AN: Well there it is, please review my first chapter and don't forget to check out Waterlily's page to see the story that inspired me to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a while but I'm back now and with a new chapter as well. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story and my Elder Scrolls OC's, all rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: The Quest Begins

The first thing they had done upon leaving the forest was find the pokémon that served as partners for the two rangers. Both of these happened to be Pachirisu. The two pokémon ran over, happily repeating their names until they saw the newcomers, when they instead released sparks defensively due to their aggressive appearance. Kate ran over and hugged her partner pokémon before saying, "Pachi, it's ok, they won't hurt us." The pokémon looked at her with a confused look before nodding and calming down.

"Interesting," Stresl spoke up, "I can feel a close bond between you two, perhaps I was wrong in my original thoughts of the local creatures."

"Pachi and I have been together for a couple of years," Kate announced proudly, "Pokémon are a amazing when you get to know them." Dathin simply looked at the small creatures before looking up again and asking, "If I may ask, are there any isolated areas such as ancient ruins nearby?"

Kate nodded, "The Hippowdon Temple, Almia Castle and Chroma Ruins."

"Which is closest?" Agaron asked with his usual politeness.

"Almia Castle," Kellyn answered.

"Then we'll go there first," Dathin decided.

"Great," Kate replied, "We can show you the way."

"Potentially," Stresl replied, "But knowing Sheogorath, it's likely that this is far too dangerous for inexperienced youths and electric rodents."

"So much for a change of opinion," Kellyn sighed before seeing the hurt on Kate's face and speaking up, "Anyway, you'll need someone to lead the way and-"

All of a sudden, there was an explosion in the distance. Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Dathin held up a hand to silence her and told Stresl, "It appears we have followers, deal with them and then use your spells to find us." Stresl nodded before cupping his hands around nothing in particular and then releasing a purple orb into the air which promptly disappeared, as did Stresl. Seeing Kate's shocked reaction, Agaron simply told her, "It's an invisibility spell, Stresl is a master wizard."

She nodded and told the remaining three, "About what I said earlier, Kellyn's the one that's been there before, not me."

"I'll take them," Kellyn sighed.

After a few days of walking, with several breaks and the rejoining of Stresl, the group found themselves entering a snowy region. Kate looked around at the scenery change in wonder while nobody else reacted, with exception of the occasional shiver from J'Dhato. The group were walking in awkward silence when Stresl suddenly whispered, "Everyone get down, there are a group of altmer ahead."

"Thalmor?" Dathin muttered, looking over at a group of four literally golden-skinned figures, "How in the name of Azura did they get here?"

"Stay here," Agaron told Kate and Kellyn, "The Thalmor are a nasty bunch."

Dathin nodded before saying, "J'Dhato, stay here with the children, eliminate any who prove to be a threat. Agaron, keep your distance and fire on those who turn their backs on you. Stresl, put your conjuration and destruction skills to use, try and focus on fire elements if you can; roast them like the pigs they are."

Kate spoke up, sounding worried, "Wh-what about you?"

Dathin looked down at her and, spinning both of his blades, replied, "Let's just say it'll be a close shave."

"You're going to kill them?" Kellyn asked, raising a brow, "I don't care where you come from, but murder isn't exactly legal here."

"Not murder," Stresl replied, "Not when you consider the fact that they can and will kill you if you so much as look at them the wrong way."

The two rangers both gasped at that, there was a sudden cry of, "Who's there?"

"Wonderful," Stresl murmered, glaring at Kate and Kellyn, "So much for the element of surprise."

With that, he jumped out from the pile of snow they had crouched behind and threw a lightning bolt at one of the golden skinned men, who was now close enough to see that all except one wore the same armour as Agaron, disintegrating him instantly. Kate watched as another of the men slashed at Dathin, who shrugged the attack off as if it were nothing and impaled the man with his sword before beheading him with his dagger. The third man lunged towards J'Dhato, but was lifted off of the ground and thrown by the surprisingly strong cat, causing the soldier to land on his head and break his neck. The final man, who instead wore robes, created a fireball in his hand and threw it at the group. Agaron saw this and shot an arrow into the ground, kicking up a small cloud of snow to block the fireball before firing again, this time striking the mage in the heart.

Kate watched in horror as the scene unfolded while Kellyn tried to remain calm, though he looked rather unnerved too. The surrounding snow was now stained red with the blood of these 'Thalmor' and the ashes of the one who was struck by Stresl's attack were almost invisible amongst the snow that did remain white. Dathin sheathed his blades and told them, "I'm sorry that you two had to see that."

Stresl wondered aloud, "What were the Thalmor doing here in the first place?"

"I don't know," Dathin responded, "But we are probably going to find out, hopefully we'll learn how they got here too."

"You'll be fine," Agaron told Kate and Kellyn, "Just leave the fighting to us."

With that, he nodded to Dathin who turned and began walking back towards the direction they were originally walking in, with the rest in tow. Agaron had his bow in hand and an arrow ready for the next Thalmor agent to show up while Stresl was casually tossing a fireball up and down as if he were incredibly bored. Seeing this, Kate made sure to stay between the two, but slightly closer to Agaron. The rest of the walk was quiet and peaceful until the group had eventually reached Almia Castle. Dathin looked up curiously at the structure as Kate grinned, having pushed the earlier horrors to the back of her mind, "What are we waiting for, let's go."


End file.
